Welcome To New York Alex
by Stargal22
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever Fanfiction on this website, i hope y'all like it! Please give me likes,and feedback etc in the comments below.


**Fanfiction ~ Crossover of Alex Rider and Harriet the spy**

Alex Rider finally decided it was time for a break. A break from Scorpia, Point Blanc, and all the other Incidents he was in. Alex decided it was time to take a vacation. To New York City.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack Star bright, Alex's babysitter A.K.A best friend asked him. "I do not think there will be any trouble, and if there is, I will come straight back home." Alex replied. He planned to leave the following day.

The next day, Alex gathered his stuff, and took a taxi to the airport. "Just remember, if you need anything, I am home, okay?" Jack kept on saying to Alex before he left. Alex Checked in, did security, and went to the boarding area.

"Flight 8767, to New York City, is boarding now" The loudspeaker rung "Okay, I guess It is time to go" Alex thought to himself. He boarded the plane and took his seat. "Hello, welcome to Jet airways, would you like to have a drink?" An attendant appeared and asked Alex. "Um, no thank you, I am fine" Alex replied, he was taught not to drink too much on the plane, you can go to the bathroom.

After the attendant left, The Man next to Alex started to talk to him, "Hi! What is your name?" Alex was not so sure what he should say, I mean really! Do not talk to strangers! "My name is Bob" Alex replied, he did not want to say his real name, but he wanted to chat. After a while of talking, the man named Jordan went to sleep, and Alex got out his book, and started to read.

"This is your captain speaking, we have landed in the New York City airport, and will be opening the doors in about 5 minutes, and the crew and I hope that you enjoyed choosing us to fly. Please come again and enjoy your time in New York."

When Alex gathered his stuff and walked in the airport, it was huge! Alex looked around to see if he could find a man with a card saying 'Alex Rider' Alex found it. He followed the man to a nice BMW, it as white with tinted windows and luxurious seats. "Okay, where do you want to go" Said the driver, "To the Hilton please" The driver nodded and started to drive. "How long is the drive going to take?" Alex asked the driver, "eh, maybe one hour?" Alex Nodded, okay one hour. Alex though, I have time to sleep! So Alex closed his eyes and dozed off.

Alex woke up with a stretch, the driver was ju st pulling in the Hilton. Perfect timing, Alex thought to himself. The driver helped Alex with his bags, and then Alex went in the hotel to check in. "Room 445" The Man at the concierge told Alex. "Okay, thank you" Alex went in the elevator and clicked the 4 button. Once out of the elevator, Alex flashed the card on the door, and walked in. Whoa, Alex thought, this room was so luxurious! There was a king sized bed, a table, couch flat screen TV, a food, drinks, and a huge window. "I can get used to this" Alex thought.

But, Alex could not sit around all day, he is having a vacation! "I think I am going to go outside and walk around a bit" Alex said to himself. So he did. He walked around the big apple, and started to walk near some really pretty apartments and homes.

Then, Alex saw a girl, about 12 years old and writing in a notebook, and seemed to be watching people. He quietly walked up to her, not wanting to disturb her writing. "Hi" Alex said, "what is your name" The girl replied, "My name is Harriet M Welsh" "what is your name?" She added. "My name is Alex" Alex replied. "So, what are you writing in that notebook?" Harriet considered answering this, "Private stuff, you see, I am a spy" Alex was so surprised, "Harriet, can you keep secret?" Harriet smiled, "yeah, I can". "Okay, here we go" So Alex told Harriet everything, about the SAS program the MI6, and all the spy life. The _real_ spy life. At the end of the story, about 10 minutes later, Harriet was intrigued, and not to mention full of questions, "how is it to be a real spy? " what missions have you been on?" So Alex told her about Scorpia, Point Blanc, Sabina's father, and all the other missions. "wow, I know a real spy, this is unbelievable!" Harriet proclaimed, "Harriet, I have to go know, see you soon" Alex and Harriet said their goodbyes, and Alex went back to the hotel.

Once inside the safety of the hotel room, Alex decided it was time for dinner, he walked over to the bed and picked up the room service menu. "Hmm, what should I have, there is pasta, or tuna, or salmon….." Alex finally decided to get a large Pizza. The receptionist told Alex the wait would be 1 hour. Once he hung up the phone, Alex thought, "I should have a shower, change, and then the pizza and drinks would arrive. So that is what he did, he took a shower and got dressed into more comfterble clothes, also known as his pajamas. Still the pizza never came, so Alex decided to get out his laptop. All of a sudden, Alex remembered that Harriet had a blog, "I should check that out" So Alex logged in to his laptop, and went on Harriet's Blog. Once Alex finally got open the blog, he started reading.

July 19th, 2013

I am at the park, I see a man with skinny arms but fat legs. Wonder how that happened. I see a woman with a baby who cannot stop crying, wonder how that feels. I see a man most probably trying to impress a woman with his muscles, but the woman just walked away. He looks neglected and only relied on his muscles to get him friends. As Ole Golly would always say, ""You should always get friends by the heart, not by the muscle" I wonder if Ole Golly has friends, I mean when I was little I thought that she only had me as a friend, because she was so brave, smart, and kind, now I only help but think whether she in popular. Let me picture it- Ole Golly, a popular person. Nope, cannot imagine it. Anyway, I am a spy, and I think I am a pretty decent spy, I was sitting near my apartment just today, and I met a pretty cool dude. His name is Alex. Oh, Alex, if you are reading this, which I hope you are, meet me tomorrow in our usual spot, we need to discuss something VERY important.

Thank you for reading today's blog,

See you tomorrow (not physically, but mentally)

~ Harriet M Welsh

Wow. Thought Alex. She is _that_ kind of spy. The kind of spy that observes people. She wants to meet tomorrow under that tree. _ Ole Golly, Alex thought again, why does that name seem so familiar?_ But it could not be so familiar. The only babysitter that Alex had ever had was Jack, well that is what he knew. _Ding dong!_ Oh yeah! Alex remembered, the pizza! He was so caught up on the blog, he totally forgot about the pizza and the drinks. He rushed to the door, took the food and drinks from the man, closed the door, and started to have a party. By himself. In the hotel room. By himself. Oh well, Alex thought, I am a pretty fun guy, so why not? I can have a party! So that is what he did. After the so called "party" was over, Alex decided it would be best to go to bed. At last, Alex got under the covers, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

The next day, Alex woke up at 10:00. As soon as he rolled out of bed, he managed to change and go downstairs to have breakfast. "Where is the buffet?" Alex asked a lady named Tracy, "Oh, it is straight and right." Alex thanked her, "okay, thank you." Alex went straight, and right, and found himself in front of a very large door. "I guess I go right in" Alex thought. So he took out one hand and pulled open the door. "Wow" Alex said out loud without thinking about it. Well, what could he say, a fountain, ice sculptures, fancy tables and chairs, and lastly, a huge buffet table. Alex picked a seat and went to get food. After a big and awesome meal, Alex started to walk over to the park, to meet Harriet.

Harriet was already at the park when Alex reached, scribbling in that notebook of hers. "Hi Alex!" Harriet closed her notebook. "Hey, what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked Harriet. Harriet started to smile, "How can I become a real spy?"


End file.
